In advanced battery systems, for example lithium battery systems, short circuiting is a serious problem that may lead to consequences from: battery under-performance, battery failure, battery rupture, or more. The shorting problem is a major concern of not only battery users, but also battery manufacturers and the suppliers of battery components. The causes and mechanisms of the shorting process are not well understood.